A son, found
by blondechick903
Summary: His mother is dead.He has never met his father.And two years ago he was made to becaome a Sarmation Knight for Rome.Now as he travels with the Bishop to Briton.What touble will he find as he journey's with the knights? Takes place during/after the movie.
1. Chapter 1

They were almost there, not even a day's ride and they would be at Hadrian's Wall. Soon he would get out of the ever watchful eyes of Bishop Germanius. That man, a man who claims himself to be of God, had a sadistic streak; one that did not match well with the young Sarmation knight's defiant attitude. To serve any Roman seemed demeaning to the young knight; and any head strong Sarmation seemed defiant to the Romans. And since it was in Rome that he was stationed, his attitude only earned him more floggings.

Then he saw it, a spear whizzing past him, and into the chest of a Roman soldier. Arrows stared to be fired as battle cries were heard coming from the blue people charging from the forest.

'Ah, so these must be the Woads, well it seemed as if the journey finally got interesting,' thought the young knight.

He notched three arrows on his bow, and launched them into the forest, smirking in satisfaction as three Woads fell from the tree tops. A few arrows later, and he was tackled from his horse.

'Well at least I had the nice, hard ground to break my fall,' the young knight thought as he grunted and threw the man off him.

Drawing his twin swords he battled for dominance against the massive Woad man. He thrust and parried, and finally found an opening. His sword impaled the man stomach and came out the other side. He turned and just managed to block two on coming attacks from two other Woads. He twisted his body and was able to land both his swords in his enemy's chests. He looked up to see 7 men ride in one horse back.

'Well,' he thought 'this just got more interesting.'

The young knight continued to fight with precision and accuracy; taking down his enemies with only a few scrapes and bruises in return. Finally with the last Woad retreating back to the forest, he took the time to study the famed Knights of Sarmatia, and their leader Arthur.

He first identified Arthur making his way towards the carriage, where two men stood looking in. Arthur, with his Roman cape, had a presence about him. One that showed his power, a presence that seemed to demand the respect that he had earned. One of the men by the carriage was a large, bald man, who seemed to favor hand-to-hand combat more than that of a sword. The man that had stood next to him had a mane of golden brown hair, and if his memory served seemed to favor the axe. The man with the curved blade and good aim had fought with a deadly precision, a precision that held no room for emotions. The next man had to be the biggest man he had ever seen, and after seeing him in battle, the young knight knew he was every bit as powerful as he looked. Then there was the one with the skirt and the beard. He was young, but his skills showed years of knowledge. And last was the man with curly hair and twin blades. He was just as fearsome on the battle field as the others, but he seemed to be a little darker then they.

The young knight saw his horse not far away and began walking towards him. He was a faithful stead. He had a dark coat that shown in the sun, and his temper matched that of the young rider. Back in his village in Sarmatia, everyone was frightened by him, so the young knight decided to make him his. He remembered his mother being so proud, telling him that he was just like his father; a father that he had never met.

He returned to where everyone was gathering, in time to here the Bishop say,

"Ah, so these are the legendary Sarmation Knights we've heard so much about in Rome."

The bishop looked over them with a critical eye, not looking too impressed, before turning and motioning toward the young knight riding up.

"Yes, we in Rome are fortunate enough to have our own Sarmation Knight as well." The bishop stated looking smug.

"This is Patroclus, he has served Rome for two years now, and I am sure that he will make a good Roman commander one day, that is, when he has converted to the Christian faith." While saying this, the Bishop sent a pointed look towards Patroclus. Who in turn just rolled his eyes, and gigged his horse forward.

Lancelot's POV

While Arthur and the pompous Roman talked I looked around the battle field. There were many Woads dead and a few Roman soldiers as well. Not that I could bring my self to care about the Romans, all of them were idiots, with the only exception being Arthur.

I looked up when I saw a boy riding toward us. And a boy he was; he couldn't have been more then 16 summers old. I started paying attention to the pompous roman when he motioned toward the boy.

"Yes, we in Rome are fortunate enough to have our own Sarmation Knight as well." The pompous ass said, while looking smug

I looked him over. Yes he was a Sarmation alright. He had dark black hair that curled at the ends; it wasn't overly long just a little shaggy. His complexion was tan, but living in Rome would do that to anyone. His build was good he was muscular, but not overly so, like Dag. Though what stuck out most were his eyes. They were a clear blue, seeming almost grey.

When the Roman spoke again, my attention was drawn away from the boy, and back toward the Roman.

"This is Patroclus, he has served Rome for two years now, and I am sure that he will make a good Roman commander one day, that is, when he has converted to the Christian faith."

I looked toward the boy, Patroclus, and see him roll his eyes. I didn't miss the look the Bishop sent him. So Rome wasn't just stealing people from their home lands, they were trying to make them completely roman as well. I can't say I'm surprised.

Normal POV

While Patroclus rode ahead the other knights held back; none knowing exactly what to think of the Bishops words.

"The boys got skill, I'll give 'em that." Bors said while chuckling a bit, the rest of the knights joining in.

"Aye, he has good aim, and skill with his swords is pretty impressive." Gawain said adding his two-bits in. Galahad nodded in agreement. Lancelot had to chuckle, if this was anyone other then a Sarmation Knight, they would not be sing praise such as this.

Soon the knights started to talk of their freedom, and Patroclus took the time slow down his pace and listen a bit.

"I don't like it. Rome. He's here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers?" Galahad asked

"Is this your happy face?" asked Gawain while laughing. Bors let out a laugh, and even Galahad had to smile

"Galahad, do you still not know the Romans? They don't scratch their asses without holding a ceremony." Said Gawain

"Why don't ye just kill him? And discharge yourself after?" asked Bors.

"I don't kill for pleasure, unlike some." Galahad said while looking at Tristan.

"Well, you should try it sometime; you might get a taste for it." Said Tristan and Gawain laughed.

"It's part of you. It's in your blood." Said Bors

"No. No, no. As of tomorrow, this will all be a bad memory." Galahad said some what bitterly. Then he road a head to ride by himself.

."I've often thought what going home would mean after all this. What will I do?  
It's different for Galahad. I have been in this life longer than the other. So much for home - it's not so clear in my memory." Gawain said with a trace of sadness in his voice.

"Well, you speak for yourself, its cold back there, and everyone I know is dead and buried. Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children." Said Bors

"Eleven." Gawain corrected.

"You listen, when the Romans leave here, we'll have the run of this entire place. I'll be... governor of my own village, and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal ass-kisser, won't you, Dag?" Bors said smiling.

Dag just gave Bors a look.

"First thing I will do when I get home is to find myself a beautiful Sarmation woman to wed." said Gawain.

"A beautiful Sarmation woman, eh? Why do you think we left in the first place?" asked Bors and then he mooed loudly. Making every one laugh

"What about you Lancelot? What are your plans for home?" Bors asked as Lancelot road up next to him.

"Well if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company." Lancelot said.

"I see. Then what will I be doing?" asked Gawain.

"Wondering with all your good fortune that all your children look like me." said Lancelot. Bors starts to laugh loudly

"Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?" Gawain asked.

Patroclus grinned and let out a laugh at that. It was then that Bors and the others noticed he was there.

"What about you Patroclus, what do you think you'll do when you get out of hell?" asked Bors.

"I still have thirteen years left, so I hope I'll avoid decision by getting killed." He said, yes it was meant as a joke, but he couldn't bring himself to smile at his own words.

Bors laughed heartily at that "aye, it's the same for me." He said as he rode a head, leaving Patroclus to wonder about the next 13 years.


	2. Chapter 2

After the Bishop retired, the knights dispersed, each going to change for tonight's celebration

After the Bishop retired, the knights dispersed, each going to change for tonight's celebration. It was then that a man named Jols showed Patroclus to his room. It was simple, a bed, a fire, and a small desk. Perfect.

It was not even 10 minutes later when Jols came back, telling him that the Bishop requested an audience with him. Patroclus snorted and followed him to the Bishops quarters.

"Ah, Patroclus, come in, come in. There is much to discuss." The Bishop said while motioning to the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"Wine?" the Bishop asked. Patroclus shook his head, and motioned for the Bishop to start speaking.

"Yes, yes, you are wondering why you are here no doubt. I wanted to commend you on a job well done today. You fought well, and will make a good commander, like I told Arthur, when you covert to the Christian faith," stated Germanius, while shooting a glance toward Patroclus.

"Bishop Germanius, we have discussed this before. I am not converting to Christianity, you know this, the Pope knows this, all of Rome knows this, and yet you still assume that by telling others I will convert, that that means I will!" Patroclus said while trying to reign in his temper. It would not be wise for him to loose it now.

"I understand that you have been brought up in the Pagan ways, but you have been given a chance, a chance to break free of your heathen heritage!" the Bishop exclaimed.

"Heathen? Says the man that condones the torture of men, women, and children who do not agree with him. If any one is a heathen it's the man I'm looking at right now!" Patroclus stated while rising from his seat.

"Maybe a good flogging will change your mind, perhaps in front of the entire village, yes?" Germanius asked, while trying to look bored.

Germanius motioned for the guards, who came forward and bound Patroclus' hands as he tried to keep the look of hatred off his face.

"Ten, should do what do you think?" The Bishop asked.

"Only ten?" was Patroclus' reply

"Thirty then. Take him away." The Bishop said while not looking up from the scroll he perusing

Patroclus' POV

As the Soldiers tied my hands in front of me, I fought back a look of hatred. I had almost mastered the expressionless mask I wore almost every moment of the day. There were few things that affected me anymore; maybe that's why my mask worked so well, because it wasn't just a mask, it was me. I shuddered at that thought, if two years under Roman command affected me this way, then how would I be after 13 more years?

As we walked toward the center of the fort we passed the tavern, and I recognized one of the women working as Bors lover, Verona. She looked up as we walked by, and I nodded to her. She smiled back, but then must have realized what was happening, for her face instantly turned worried as she rushed over to where a boy of about six stood. She spoke to him softly and as the boy rushed away I wondered where he was running off to.

I was torn out of my musings by a rough jerk on the ropes that held my hands. The Roman swine that was leading our little group look more then satisfied as to be the one to 'put me in my place.' Ha! The only person who had ever had any say in what I did or how I acted had been my mother, and with her as good as dead, I acted however the hell I wanted.

We reached the center of the fort, and there just happened to several different poles to choose from. The leader of these Roman swine chose the middle one, and before I could even utter a remark they had my hands tied above my head and the back of the tunic I wore cut open.

The first one came and it stung. The second one hurt just a little more. And as they continued I started to regret the comment I made about one of his lovers, even if it was true.

Bors' POV 

When little Gilly came running up to me all out of breath, I thought he was coming to tell me about a fight he'd won.

"Mama….needs…….help…..s'pose to…..get …..Knights" Gilly said as he tried to catch his breath.

In an instant I was up and heading to the tavern with Dag and Gawain right behind me. There was no way someone was ganna go harrassin' my Verona.

Gawain's POV

When we heard what Gilly said to Bors me, Galahad, and Dag were instantly by his side making our way toward the Tavern. But when we got there it was practically empty, with the exception of Verona and a few other tavern wenches.

Bors made a bee-line for Verona, who was looking quite worried. I looked towards the direction she was pointing, only to see a massive crowd gathered in the middle of the fort.

Verona's POV

When little Gilly took off running I hoped that Bors and the others would get here quickly. I recognized the boy as the one Bors had pointed out to me when they arrived. Bors had said his name was Patroclus, and that he was stationed in Rome. Why a Sarmation Knight was wasted in Rome I don't know.

When Bors arrived soon after with Gawain, Galahad, and Dag, I was beyond relieved. I knew that at this moment the boy, Patroclus, was getting a flogging. I didn't know what Bors could do, but I had to get some one to help the boy.

End POV

After Verona finished telling Bors of what she had seen, all the knights quickly made their way through the ever growing crowd. As they pushed to the front anger had risen in each of them.

There in the middle of the crowd was Patroclus, tied up to a pole being whipped by one of the roman officers that had escorted the bishop. It looked as if this had been going on for a while if the numerous whip marks and blood were any indication.

Bors turned toward Galahad and told him to go find Arthur, while him, Dag, and Gawain made there way up to where three other Roman soldiers were standing. They were laughing and seeming to have a good time as they watched their comrade drew back his whip and crack it against Patroclus' bloodied back.

Bors and Gawain moved forward until they were positioned between Patroclus and the 4 Romans.

"What's goin' on here?" Bors asked his deep voice rumbling with anger.

Before any of the Romans could reply a voice came from behind the two knights.

"Oh, we're just finishing up some old business," Patroclus' pained, but casual voice cut through the voices of the crowd. Murmurs broke out, that was the first sound the boy had made since this all began. And the way he spoke with such casualty about what was happening surprised many, though for others it just reassured them that he was indeed crazy.

The Roman with the whip stepped forward in anger, but a raised axe from Gawain caused his steps to falter.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Arthur voice boomed, as he made his way threw the crowd with Excalibur drawn.

The Roman officers expressions had changed from miffed to a frightened, there stood Arthur and the rest of the Sarmation knights. One common thought they all shared was maybe this wasn't the best place or time for a flogging to be given; especially to a fellow Sarmation knight.


End file.
